Jarik Danes
The faithful husband of Janice Danes, who was accused of murder and in prison before being killed herself. Early Life Born in Amsterdam, Holland before moving at a young age to London for his parents to find a job, Jarik ended up running a good small business when he met at an interview Janice. Fallen head over heals for her he asked if he could go on a date with her. She shockingly agreed and the two as well as working together quickly become an item and end up getting married. All seem to be in their world until shockingly Janice is accused and convicted of murder of a young man Bernie Nicholsen, who the prosecution claimed she was having an affair with. Jarik is heartbroken but firmly believes in his wife's innocence. He devotes his life to try and get her out and even the victims mother who had once been key to seeing Janice in prison now believes she is innocent. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 He moves to Grasmere Valley and has an anniversary dinner of their wedding without her at La Vista restaurant. The table is however set as though it is for two. Louisa Parry, Bridgette Parry and Taffy Parry are all desperate for him to give them their affections and they rush over trying to impress and seduce Jarik. When Jarik reveals he is in fact married they are embarrassed. Later on Louisa Parry meets him outside and finding out Janice is in prison the two connect and become good friends as Louisa's mother Mrs Parry was now also in jail. Volume 10 When the Mafia are out trying to take out the entire town, Jarik is among the victims, along with Jason Maxwell, Buck Felton, Ryan Carey and Judge Fielder. However it turns out that the entire town is playing the game Mafia meaning no one is hurt and everyone had a great time playing the game. Volume 15 Janice has the chance to be set free in a new reality show The Great Escape. The show revolves around prisoners in which tell their stories, see their lives in prison and viewers have a chance week by week to vote who they want to remain the chance at leaving prison. Jarik and Janice are both happy about the prospect and she reaches the final but loses to Tristan Nelson. Jarik had to be consoled by Adam Robinson over the final result. Despite Janice losing Adam explains during the live broadcast that Janice conviction was being looked into being overturned as well as new evidence came to light. Adam and Alicia Fox reveal on life television that in both Tristian and Janice cases, the person behind the murder was the corrupt judge Judge Nicholsen. Bernie Nicholsen the victim that Janice was accused of murdering turned out to be his son. He was a dead beat, gambler and black mailed Judge Nicholsen over his corruption. With that he decided to kill Bernie, frame Janice with a pen she had used at his office that day and kill the only witness Matt Hopkins whose crime was eventually pinned on Tristian Nelson who happened to be there. Using his clout he managed to do this. When all of this is revealed in dramatic fashion on live TV, Judge Nicholsen gets a gun and shots Janice. While he is arrested, Janice dies in Jarik's arm on life TV distraught by what has happened. Jarik is seen collecting the effects of Janice afterwards, which begins the healing process and also helps Alicia to not be so cold hearted.